The present invention is related to formation and processing of antiperovskite material.
Batteries with solid-state electrolytes have many advantages and benefits. Antiperovskite material can be very useful for solid-state batteries. Conventional methods and system for forming antiperovskite material used in batteries have been inadequate. It is desirable to have new and improved methods for forming and processing antiperovskite material.